Just Japril
by NickKnack
Summary: Jackson and April are together- now what? How will it change things at SGMW? And will Lexie have anything to say?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note; so this is a sequel to "The Things I'd do for you" please comment as reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Just a short intro before the plot develops; it's definitely going to be pro-Japril. Please tell me what you'd like to happen, I will continue if you guys want me to xxx NickKnack :) **

April lay in Jackson's arms happily contemplating the previous night's events. It had seemed like a dream, too good to be true yet here she was...with Jackson. She was completely at ease and felt a million miles away from everyone and everything in their little bubble- her and Jackson's. Jackson was still dreaming and every so often he would let out a snort which amused April wholly. She wanted to just lay therewith Jackson forever and for the flawless moment to stay unchanged but knew he would soon wake up and their bubble would no doubt pop.

Soon enough Jackson began to rouse; he focused his hazy eyes on the beautiful woman beside him. Even without any makeup she still looked breathtaking. Noticing he was awake she turned her head to face him and smiled. Jackson gingerly moved a strand of her slightly messy brown hair away from her face.

"Morning, Sleepy." she said with a smile

"Good morning," said Jackson as he moved in to kiss April. Her whole body turned to jelly at such a simple gesture. Jackson pulled back to look at her for a second and grinned, April raised her eyebrows questioningly at him.

"What?"

"Shouldn't this be weird?" he mused "I've known you for how long and yet this feels...natural"

"That's because it is." She said teasingly before pulling him back towards her with a giggle.

At the same time, walking down the hallway was Meredith. April's laughter emanated through the walls and captured Meredith's attention. She stopped at the door to listen intently. Coming out of their bedroom Derek caught her in the act.

"So we eavesdrop now?" he laughed

"Ssh." She hushed him then gestured him over. Excitedly she whispered "I think April's got a guy in there. She's been de-virginised"

"Ok. A) That's more information than I needed to know, especially concerning a resident," he whispered back "and B) I really don't think we should be here listening to it happen!"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I know who it is anyway."

"Who!" asked Meredith intrigued.

"Well, last night I saw April and Jackson kissing downstairs" Meredith's mouth hung open in surprise.

"Seriously? No way! Cristina has to hear about this!" before Derek could protest she was on her way downstairs to let the proverbial cat out of the bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is just a short one to keep you all going until I've finalised what's gonna happen. I was stumped for a while on how to continue but I think I know where it's going now. I'm sure you'll read this and think I've switched to the whole Lexie/Jackson thing but don't worry I've not I'm still camp Japril as is this story. Would love feedback x) NickKnack**

Meredith ran downstairs swiftly, leaving Derek standing in the middle of the hallway alone. He barely had any time to move before Jackson and April emerged from her room giggling hysterically. Jackson was shirtless and April's hair dishevelled giving away their reason for being in April's room together. April and Jackson stopped shocked to see Derek standing there while simultaneously embarrassed to be caught out, although Derek had seen them last night anyway.

"We really need to stop bumping into each other like this..." mused Derek awkwardly

"Ye..." replied Jackson suppressing a laugh as April's face turned beetroot.

Derek nodded then walked away leaving the new lovebirds to collapse in hysterics.

"Oh... my god!" screeched April in between laughs "I think I just died!"

Downstairs Meredith had just finished telling Karev about April and Jackson when Lexie walked in.

"And Derek seen them kissing in here last night!" Meredith finished. Karev looked mildly surprised- to be honest he was just glad Kepner was over that whole incident with him.

"Who was kissing?" asked Lexie catching the tail end of the conversation.

"Avery and Kepner!" said Meredith excitedly while pouring coffee.

"What! No! They weren't even talking to one another yesterday."

"Well, turns out they made up... the good way." joked Alex.

"Isn't that great!" mused Meredith happy that her chirpy friend had finally found a guy to cash in her V-Card. Lexie on the other hand wasn't too pleased.

"Sure," Lexie murmured unenthusiastically.

Since her split with Mark she'd confided in Jackson and had kind of gotten attached, she hadn't expected him to run off with April. Just then Derek entered the kitchen.

"Okay, the sooner we move out the better. I need to live somewhere that you don't run into people half naked in the hallway." He laughed. Everyone raised their eyebrows knowing he must've saw Kepner and Avery again.

"Dude, they're gonna think you're like a peeping tom." Chuckled Karev

"Oh who cares about that! So they're definitely a thing? What happened?" Meredith begged for the details.

Feeling a knot in her stomach come as Meredith dubbed them 'a thing' Lexie scarpered out of the kitchen hoping to avoid any more talk of Jackson and April. Why was she so jealous? She's went to one basketball game with Jackson that was all! She didn't have dibs on him, although secretly she thought she had.

**Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooner than expected, hope you like- please review xxx NickKnack : )**

April smiled bashfully at Jackson as she passed him in the hospital corridor-she was wheeling a patient through to surgery so couldn't exactly stop to chat. He gave her his most sparkly smile in return. They had both been run off their feet all day and were dying to speak to one another; glances like these had kept them going.

April had been buzzing all day with A constant smile plastered on her face- which everyone at the hospital (thanks to their love of gossip) knew was down to her and Jackson being a 'thing' now (as Meredith had eloquently put it). Jackson too was equally upbeat and surprised at how natural it all felt. Was it only yesterday that he and April were 'just friends'? Well, technically yesterday she was pissed and not even talking to him but they weren't sleeping together that's for sure. In fact, he hadn't been sleeping at all. Jackson mused at how something as futile as an argument over him going to a shrink could change their entire relationship. Staring after April, Jackson realised how his feelings for April had always been there, he knew this because they seemed to make sense now that they were a 'thing'. Before they'd only confused him. Now his fascination with her made sense: they made sense.

"Avery! Put your tongue back in!" barked Stark sarcastically

"Hmm... what?" mumbled Jackson coming out of his trance.

"You're practically drooling- over that April Kaptur I presume?"

"It's Kepner!" Jackson automatically corrected with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Being on Stark's service was bad enough but today all Jackson wanted to do was be with April which made Stark that much more insufferable. "And I wasn't drooling."

"Yeah...sure you weren't. Just try and concentrate and then maybe you can go home to your girlfriend without having killed anyone. Sound good?"

Jackson just rolled his eyes at Stark's dark sense of humour; the sooner he changed service the better. He hoped he'd end up in the E.R with April. Had Stark really just called April his girlfriend though? _'That has a nice ring to it' _he thought_. _

Meanwhile as Hunt and April scrubbed in for surgery, Hunt looked down at a still beaming April.

"Don't think I never saw that." He told her

"What?" she asked self consciously "Saw what?"

"You and Avery- In the corridor, I noticed." He laughed thinking it was obvious.

"Aw..." April nodded pretending to be impressed "You must have an eye for these things?"

"I do actually."

"So you just noticed. You didn't happen to hear it from your wife whose best friend has been telling everyone and anyone who'll listen?"

"Well there was that too. But I definitely sensed it first." He laughed

"Mhmm..." giggled April

Hunt was half way out the door when he paused and turned back to April,

"Good for you Kepner, you deserve it." He congratulated, nodding approvingly.

Taken aback by this, April's smile widened and she shook her head. Everyone was so happy for her and Jackson, even Owen- she never anticipated this reaction from him. At least she thought everyone was happy for the two of them...

Lexie had been quietly sulking in the background all day wishing she was the one being congratulated. Her lack of enthusiasm for the new couple had gone unnoticed but it was only a matter of time before her feelings came out. Everything comes out eventually, whether it changes things is another matter.

**Please review x**


End file.
